Cytokines are small molecular weight proteins that have a myriad of biological functions. For example, cytokines are known to be capable of stimulating their own synthesis, as well as the production of other cytokines from a variety of cell types. They are also associated with disease. A good example is the presence of the cytokines interleukin-1 (IL-1) and tumor necrosis factor (TNF). IL-1 has been demonstrated to have multiple biological activities with the two prominent being fever production and lymphocyte activation. Moreover, both cytokines, alone or in combination, cause a shock state in animals that hemodynamically and hematologically is characteristic of septic shock in man caused by bacterial infection. TNF, in addition, has recently been shown to be involved in initiating the expression of human immunodeficiency virus in human cells that carry latent virus. Folks et al., 1989, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 86:2365. TNF and IL-1 also play a role in various autoimmune diseases, particularly arthritis. Duff, et al., 1987, International Conference on Tumor Necrosis Factor and Related Cytotoxins, 175:10.
In addition to IL-1 and TNF, another cytokine, IL-6, has recently been shown to be involved in infection, particularly sepsis, as well as in affecting the growth of tumor cells. Hack, et al., 1989, Blood, 74:1704, and Miki et al, 1989, FEB, 250: 607. IL-6 is also termed hybridoma growth factor, interferon-beta-2, B-cell stimulatory factor 2, 26 kilodalton protein, and hepatocyte stimulating factor.
As alluded to above, IL-1 it is one of several cytokines produced and secreted by macrophages upon stimulation with bacterial endotoxins, particularly LPS, and thus is suspected of playing a role in causing the disease cascade following an organisms exposure to endotoxin. For example, one of the clinical symptoms of sepsis is intravascular coagulation which is reflected in decreased plasma concentrations of various coagulation factors, such as Factor XII. This aspect of the clinical course of the disease is consistent with in vitro studies which have shown that LPS can activate both the contact system of intrinsic coagulation, as well as the complement system. Morris, E. C., et al., 1974, J. of Experimental Med., 140:797 and Morrison, D. C., et al., 1978, American Journal of Pathology, 93:527. IL-1 interaction with endothelial cells has been shown to enhance procoagulant activity and endothelial cell adhesiveness for leukocytes. Also as a consequence of endotoxin exposure, IL-1 is thought to induce an inhibitor of tissue plasminogen activator which would exasperate the coagulation events occurring during an acute inflammatory reactions. Finally, IL-1 is thought to cause the production of platelet activating factor and arachidonic acid metabolites, both of which are involved in an organism's response to endotoxin. It is worth noting that platelet activating factor and arachidonic acid metabolites are also directly produced in response to endotoxin.
There are two forms of IL-1: IL-1 .alpha. and IL-1 .beta.. Although these molecules share limited sequence homology they have similar biological activity. Dinarello, C. A., et al., 1986, Journal Clinical Invest., 77:1734. Both molecules have molecular weights of about 17.5 kD, and are produced from a precursor molecule with a molecular weight of about 31 kD.
Because IL-1 has pleiotropic biological activities many of which adversely affect the organism, it would be expected that the molecule must be tightly regulated if it is not to be injurious. Indeed, there are several reports of IL-1 inhibitors that regulate the action of IL-1. IL-1 inhibitory activity has been reported in monocyte conditioned medium, wherein the monocytes are grown on adherent immune complexes. Arena, W. P., et al., 1985, Journal of Immun., 134:3868. Additionally, an inhibitor has been reported to be present urine. Seckinger, P., et al., 1987, Journal of Immun., 139:1546. Lastly, a protein inhibitor, purified and cloned, that has interleukin-1 receptor antagonist activity has been reported. Hannum, et al., 1990, Nature, 343:336, and Eisenberg, S., et al., 1990, Nature, 343:341.
It is thought that the IL-1 inhibitor present in urine, and which has been partially purified and characterized by Seckinger, P. et al., supra and Seckinger, P., et al., 1987, Journal of Immun., 139:1541 is similar, if not identical to the cloned IL-1 receptor antagonist reported by Eisenberg, S., et al., supra; and Carter, D., et al., (1990), Nature, 344: 633.
It is thus becoming apparent that aside from their normal biological functions, which have not been fully elucidated, cytokines are pathologically associated with systemic changes arising from infection and tissue injury. No doubt cytokines will be found to play a role in diseases other than those mentioned above. Nevertheless, the importance of cytokines in disease, particularly sepsis, is readily apparent when the extent of the disease is considered. In the United States alone nosocomial bacterermia develops in about 194,000 patients, and of these about 75,000 die. Maki, D. G., 1981, Nosocomial Infect., (Dikson, R. E., Ed.), page 183, Yrke Medical Books, U.S.A. Most of these deaths are attributable to six major gram-negative bacilli, and these are Pseudomonas aeruginosa, Escherichia coli, Proteus, Klebsiella, Enterobacter and Serratia. The current treatment for bacteremia is the administration of antibiotics which, unfortunately, have limited effectiveness. Thus, it will be appreciated that there is an ongoing clinical need for medicaments that can be used by the physician to regulate the affects of cytokine production.